If You Were Gone
by sakura.souen
Summary: What could happen if Sakura's death changed everything ? (sasusaku)more chapters coming soon! Reviews please ! CHAPTER 5 IS UP :) (no itasaku) (ita x my own character) update every 2weeks What if Sakura is the 11tails host?
1. Chapter 1 If you were gone

If you were gone.

A/N: I plan to make this a one-shot but depending how much I like it I might keep it going. (sasusaku)

She's gone.

She left her limb body covered in blood in my arms while she left. She had come to tell him to come back… As always, but he had taken it too far… He had been angry after he talked to Kakashi and then she came along.

And she started to fight to bring him back but he just attacked… with his Chidori but missed her… and she pleaded him even after he broke her arm, to come back…

Now he was there all alone with the body of a pink-haired kunoichi and he felt like he died too… something in him just died… His heart was killing him… And then he cried, he cried like never before.

He had killed his savior. He had killed his angel.

Then something in his head clicked in place. He was going back to Konoha. He was going back so that he could be killed by the sixth Hokage who is no other than Naruto… His old teammate.

Yes that's what he wanted to die by the sword of his best friend like he did to Sakura, so9 that he could meet her after death…

At that moment he didn't care about pain, or hurt, or revenge, and even power.

He just wanted to see her smile one last time before he brought her body back with him to Konoha.

He then took out an old piece of paper. It was the picture of his team. He saw her smile and smiled. Yes it was time to come back home.

A/N:

Well I might end u making a few more chapters to that like her funeral, unless you guys want her to come back alive… I could do that anyway hope you guys enjoyed! Please Please Please review ! !


	2. Chapter 2 The Choices

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto…

Chapter 2: The choices

A/N: Well… I guess we are up for a second chap. After all ! Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one, if so post a small review and tell me if you want Sakura to come back to life ! for the moment thanks to Guest (My first reviewer) He had given me the idea of time travel "hint, hint" and Sakura to get revive… so I might revive her (I highly think so) well thanks for the reviews so far and enjoy !

000

As Sasuke reached the village, he looked at the petite frame of his ex-teammate and looked at her with an apologic smile on his face

"You will finally get revenge on your death when Naruto kills me" he whispered to Sakura as he bent down to lay his head on the crown of her once beautiful pink hair. It was now full of blood and all mixed up from the dried blood.

At that moment he saw the village gate from far away and stopped to look at the village where he grew up.

At was now around two in the morning and Sasuke was ready to go in. He knew that everyone was asleep except for the guards who where at the entry of Konoha.

Sasuke knew that he would have no problem to pass in front of them without being noticed. So he did a trick Orochumaru thought him before he killed him. The Uchia got ready and super speeded through the gates. He knew the guards didn't see anything because of the dark and because he was so fast that it was impossible to see for someone who didn't have some special ocular jutsu.

He continued his high speed and then went to the Hokage's mansion were Naruto was most likely sleeping. As he was on his way he saw something he wished he would never have to see again. The little park and bench where Sakura had declared her feelings for him." Sasuke… please don't leave, please, if you leave ill be alone…" "Thank you Sakura" That scene had hunted him for years and now he was back to the place where it happened… He stopped suddently and looked at the banch were he had layed for someone to find… memories… he had regretted that moment for years… why didn't he stay with her? He didn't know… At that, he just couldn't stay any longer he stated sprinting again.

He ran straight to the mansion kicking back the floods of memories of Sakura that was going through his mind. " No,I have no right" He told himself " I killed her, I can't and don't deserve to think of her, she has always been kind to me while I turned my back on her. I don't deserve her" He stormed inside the Hokage's mansion without anybody noticing him. He was almost astonished to no limit he was an S-class criminal and yet nobody retraced him even though he made no efforts so mask his chakra.

At that moment he heard someone walking down the hall and two people talking while walking toward him. They didn't seem to have noticed him and soon they will be on him. He looked down to Sakura and said "Forgive me Sakura" And stayed in place just waiting for the two people coming toward him.

000

Naruto couldn't sleep. He felt like something happened to their top medic. He scolded himself for that' "I don't trust Sakura-chan enough he said to himself, she is my team mate and the best medic…I have to trust her more. Nothing can happen to her, she promised me she won't die, so she won't" he said to himself. But he still could not go to sleep. He looked at his clock.

1:54 am

He tried again but couldn't after five minutes. He couldn't take it anymore so he got out of bed putted on hid ninja clothes and left his bedroom and decided to wake up Granny Tsunade to ask for more advices. He knew she would end up listening to him because she knew there would be no other way to get some sleep with an annoying blond brat calling her. He smiled at his plan and got to granny's room.

He was surprised to see her up and not drunk with that. Everybody knew that the fourth Hokage was a sleeper and a drinker so seeing her in the early morning hours neither sleeping, nor drinking or drunk was a miracle… A bit like him not eating no ramen for a week and start to eat veggies.

She was seating on her bed and was crying or something like that. She noticed he was here and stopped to look at him.

"What's wrong Granny?"

"…some-something happened I can't locate Sakura… I think something happened to her."

Naruto looked like he had been hit in the face by her. Well that w2ould of hurted less than what she just told him. So he had been right…

"Granny… lets go walk around the building and talk okay? I'm sure she's ok I mean what could possibly happen to her, right?" He asked nervously

" Right she's a strong girl, lets walk around and let me teach you some things.."

"Yeah, thanks you're the best Granny !" He said feeling a bit better that she wasn't to serious about her premonition.

They started to walk as she talked to him about her team and his father. Then she started to pout about how the sake was not as commonly found as when she was Hokage, Naruto laugh and promised to try to make her favorite type of sake to be sold here because he was the Hokage.

They kept on walking around and around the mansion over and over but neither of them was tired, or maybe they were just afraid of falling asleep and dream. And dreaming about Sakura. A hidden terror past both of them and they looked at each other. They had thought about the same thing at the same time.

They continued walking trying to get their minds off Sakura and talked about anything they could pass for a decent conversation. Then suddenly stopped and looked around they had sensed something… but they didn't know what so they shrugged and kept on walking brushing it on a guard or something.

They kept on for some time not noticing they were getting close to Naruto's room again, and a certain dark-haired Sharingan user.

They where suddenly in front of him.

Naruto gasped and suddenly he saw another body that Sasuke was holding and as he looked closer he saw pink hair… And his blood turned icy. He had killed Sakura. That bastard Sasuke had killed the girl that had believe him to be able to change and went on that mission alone to go get him. Why was she always the one hurt? Naruto was getting more angry by the second.

Then Sasuke talked.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Naruto could not believe his ears, he thought he was imaginating it but when he saw Tsunade's face he knew that he wasn't she looked like she suddenly aged millions of years. It must kill her to see her student dead in the arms of the man that she was suppose to bring back.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shouted, feeling the rage inside of him and getting bigger by the second" How dare you come back here after all the what you've done? After you've killed her one of the last persons to still trust you, even after all the what you've done to her?"

"I-I'm sorry, I came to surrender… kill me Naruto" He said

Naruto looked taken aback from that and so did Tsunade for that matter.

"You what!?"

"You heard me dope don't make say it again" Sasuke answered lowering his head trying to hold back the fact that he was going to cry again. And Naruto saw it and he understood that he did love Sakura, so he didn't kill her on purpose. Which was good he guessed, that meant Sasuke cared for someone.

Tsunade seemed to have reached the same conclusion, because when he turned to look at her, she nodded. Sasuke then something even more unexpected he looked at Sakura with affection and turned to Tsunade, I think she has a very light beat, you are the best medic, and please I beg you, do your best to heal her. I've been passing my chakra through her to keep her heart beating.

Tsunade nodded took Sakura from his arms and she saw the unfailing tears in his eyes and said "Did you care about my student?"

"… Yes" he whispered

"… I can heal her" said Tsunade in a gentle voice "you had good reflex"

"please kill me Naruto, kill me like I wanted to kill you"

" I can't… I cant let the Sharingan disappear Sasuke…" Naruto started uneasely, he knew that this excuse would work "Sharingan was always important to Konoha so as the Hokage I cant let you die. And besides" he added in a soft voice " Sakura would never forgive me if I killed you since, Granny said she can heal her, when she wake up she would have my head within five minutes, if I told her that you died from my hand."

"Sasuke looked pained but when he heard another breathing he turned to Sakura and saw her chest lifting and falling, she was breathing!"

"I have a deal for you Sasuke, you can choose of course. You stay in Konoha swear to never harm the village and defend it, and revive your clan like you wanted. I am able to pass that without the elders consent as well as you punishment"

The word punishment didn't pass very well to Sasuke but he did deserve anything that will happen to him.

"Or" Naruto added, "I put you on the list to torture in the Intelligence division, where Ibiki will take care of you and you will stay there for the rest of you life." Naruto finished

Sasuke was about to answer when something moved at the corner of his eyes, he turned and saw Sakura, she moved her arm to touch Tsunade's, who looked so surprised that she stopped working for a second, but quickly started again, she wasn't suppose to move so early. Sakura's willpower was very impressive.

Sasuke bent his head and said "Naruto, put me on house arrest for as long as you want or do anything you want to me… I want to see Sakura, I want her to know from my own mouth that I tried to kill her… I want to see her again"

Naruto wasn't expecting that, but he nodded and added " Tsunade, finish with Sakura at the hospital that convoke the Yamanaka leader. I want him t tell me exactly what is happening in Sasuke's head. And while he waits, chain him with chakra restrain chains and tie him to an hospital bed. We don't want him to change his mind now"

"As good as done" She replied and transported herself with Sakura and Sasuke to the hospital.

Naruto watched them leave and said to himself "well I don't think that sleeping now is a good idea." And walked down to the Hokages Office to get himself a good strong coffee.

What a night ! And he smiled to himself and left "what a night!"

A/N:

Well that chapter 2! I hope that I please you and that you don't hate me too much for not letting Sakura die! Well this story is not made to suit everyone! Well please review and like ! and also notice ! coming soon: chapter 3 : To learn to hate or like?


	3. Chapter 3 The learn to hate or love

Disclamer: Naruto is not mine… if only !

Chapter 3 : To learn to hate of love.

A/N: well here is chapter 3 ! I am sorry if you think that my writing is messy but I promise to try to make it better! Please tell me what you think of this story to help me improve.

I'm still in the hospital… Im actually writing my story on paper and my best friend writes it on my account so yeah… I cant wait to get out of that place… I miss my computer I have a broken arm and leg, a mild concussion, a dislocated collarbone, seven broken fingers, three broken ribs and the list goes on… sometimes she even writes for me… anyway I was in a car crash… so now I know that I will never want to drive… well let me began.

Note from 's friend : Hey guys ! Well I hope you like my friend's story ! (you better)

000

It was night… Darkness everywhere… everywhere. There was no end or beginning here only darkness. Then something or someone came out of the darkness… his brother. Itachi.

"No, No I killed you already two years ago…"

"Oh did you now?" replied the dead Akatsuki member to his little brother " do you really think that you can one day hope to kill me? Can you prove that you did kill me?"

The boy didn't answer… What proof _did_ he have that he killed his brother? He had none. Then he panicked. Someone else had joined them. It was a frail silhouette. It was most likely the one of a small women, he thought.

Well he had been right. It was a woman's shadow. As the woman's shape got closer he started to panic a little to his surprise. Then a smell hit his nose that make him understand why he had panicked a few moments earlier. It was a very faint smell of Cherry Blossom and a little bit of a strawberry smell mixed in it as well.

He remembered that smell… but he didn't really remember from where but he had smelled that, and not long ago. The shadow got even closer and then he gasped, the formed which after all did end up being the one of a young women, had long pink hair and emerald eyes. What was she doing in his dream, especially since there was his brother in it too?

000

At his brother's face he laughed. Sasuke looked surprised. Sure he had made him believe he was dead for two years but was it really that hard to believe? He had never truly hated his brother but he was a little afraid that he might still hate him even after he learned the truth.

Then he saw a silhouette. The one of a particular female medic. What was _she_ doing here?

For a moment he was completely lost. Then he understood.

She was the girl he had given a chance to live even after Sasuke had killed her. When Sasuke wasn't looking he gave her some of his life force and chakra because when he saw Sasuke cry he realized that she was the only one that could change him. But she had died.

He had brought her back to life and permitted Tsunade to heal her but it looked like she might still not live…

Then he was panicked. Why and how had she been able to reach this dream? There was three ways. First off, She had entered forcefully, which wasn't probable since she was very weak, so he abandoned this idea immediately. Second she was a jiinjuriki or chosen to become one. That could be possible he though. Or last, she was on the verge of death and came to Itachi to say so. That was a part of the technique he used. When the person he put it on was about to die, she would come to him.

He knew the probability of the third one was high and he looked worryingly to Sasuke. He was staring in disbelief at the cherry blossomed haired girl.

Then he heard something in his head. Her voice.

" I cannot die yet, I am to become the eleven tail's host. The Guardian's host. I cannot die yet. The eleven tail was made to protect all nine tails and the ten tails. Thank you for all you have done for me my old form will die. To be recreated I must die. The eleven tails may only be sealed inside of me by a Sharingan user and I have chosen you. Itachi to come with me on this journey."

The voice in his head then died.

" Eleven tail's host" he started in his head, "Why not take Sasuke with you? He is stronger than me and more worthy. I am a dead man. Everyone thinks I'm dead. I am Sasuke's shadow and nothing else."

"That is what I want Itachi, Sasuke is not mature enough. It must be you."

000

Sasuke was looking at Itachi. He knew something was going on but he didn't know what.

It looked like Sakura and Itachi were talking, but he didn't know about what. Then he looked bachk to Itahi and saw his face. It looked like it was crumbling. It looked like it was decomposing. Then he knew he was missing something big and important.

Then there was a very loud noice and he heard someone calling his name. It was coming fr4om Itachi but his lips were not moving. It kept calling him and calling him.

Then he woke up. He was no longer in front of his brother and Sakura. He was in a more or less comfortable bed with manacles around his wrists. The person who was calling him was not Itachi,it was a very worried Hokage. It was Naruto.

000

When Naruto saw that Sasuke had woken up he let out a sigh of relief before worry took him over once more.

He had to tell Sasuke what had happened but how exactly? He didn't know. So he did what he did best: blurt out without thinking what had happened and it came out like that:

"Sakura is dead, her heart stopped beating, she kept whispering your name, Itachi's and also she kept saying Guardian. "

000

"Sakura is dead, her heart stopped beating, she kept whispering your name, Itachi's and also she kept saying Guardian."

The words replayed in his mind over and over. So she had connected in his dream to talk with Itachi he guessed. But why?

The he said " Naruto, bring me to her." It was not a question, it wa an order and Naruto knew it so he nodded and undid the manacles around Sasuke's wrists and led him running to her room.

000

Sakura was laying unmoving in the hospital bed. Tsunade was beside her and she was crying. Her student was dead because of Sasuke. It was unforgivable. At that moment the door opened and instead of seeing a sad Naruto she saw a worried looking Sasuke… No it was not Sasuke, it was Itachi. At that Tsunade gasped. Then came Naruto followed by Sasuke.

Itachi turned around to face Sasuke.

"Little bother, I have come to fulfill the mission I was given by her. Do not stop me. Revenge will lead you nowhere and I am no longer your enemy. I am here on her account and not for you.

At that Sasuke was irritated. What right did his brother have to show up here. For god's sake he was dead. But then the words he had spoken in his dream played trough his mind " Can you prove that you killed me?"

No he couldn't prove he had killed him. He had the proof that he was still alive.

Right when he was going to attack him Itachi said, brother, I am not your enemy, I am your brother, and I will always love you. Then Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm lightly, and did a transportation jutsu. Just before they left, they heard Sakura whisper, even though she was supposedly dead, whisper, "Thank you Itachi"

At that everyone held their breath and watched as black feathers replaced the young women and the men's bodies.

000

Well that's done! Sorry it took me so long. Its just I was studiing for my mid-terms so didn't have much time as well as a few operations. You know it's a weird experience to do midterms in the hospital… Anyway there will not be ItaSaku interactions in this fanfic. Itachi might develop feelings but they will not be returned. Sorry.

How did you like this chapter? It ended in a cliff-hanger!( more or less) Well ill update soon and please review !


	4. Chapter 4 The mission

Disclaimer: My pinky once told me that I did not own Naruto

A/N: Sorry I was busy and I had a lot to catch up at school now that I can go back there. Well here comes chapter 4 of I you were gone … hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: The mission

"Lady Haruno, we have arrived" were the first words Sakura heard from a living being since she left Konoha…

"_Right, it is Itachi-sama_", remembered Sakura as she heard a man's voice

She remembered it all too vividly, her dream of the eleven tailed Bijû, The Guardian. But one question remained, was it true, had she really died and came back to life just to become the host to the eleven tails, was the eleven tail even real?

Sure she had heard stories and rumors, but never would she have imagined that the Guardian to all the tail beasts actually existed.

And one more question, had she really spoken in Itachi's dream to meet him and to become her escort?

She turned her head to the side to find an older version of Uchiha Sasuke, looking at her…

"_So he really was there after all, was he" _Sakura thought, as she looked back at the Uchiha with her eyes full of questions.

" You don't really remember do you, Haruno-sama?"

"Hum… well, not exactly no"

"The eleven tailed beast is locked in a shrine at the far back of The Land of Lightning, in a place that is as good as forgotten, if I may add, you chose me to come on you quest because a Sharingan user is needed to unlock to shrine as well as a member if the Otaki clan which have been protecting the shrine for centuries. Then from what I have heard we need to travel all the way to the Land of Earth to gain all the powers of the Eleven tails back, then I don't know I guess you will now on time…"

"So its true then…."

"Well my lady if you don't mind, we have to get going now… There is no time to loose and we better go before they sent hunter nins after us sine you are, I guess, now a missing nin."

At that Sakura stood up and nodded at him. She walked to the closest tree, with him trailing her and jumped on it. The she started to jump from tree to tree toward the border of the Fire country. She was going in the direction of the Lightning country.

She was in deep thought while jumping, if she was revived to do this, would she die, once the mission is finished?

Would she have to leave, without ever saying goodbye to Naruto? And …Sasuke?

Her heart tightened…Sasuke…

000

"Wha… Sakura…SAKURA" Sasuke could not believe his eyes for one, his brother was not dead, then Sakura claims to be a host, then last but not least she DISAPEARS right in front of him WITH HIS BROTHER…. Something was up, and it was not something good… that's for sure…

Then he turned his eyes away from, the now empty bed that was Sakura's, only to find that everybody was staring at him.

Naruto, looked terrified, his teammate had just dissapered with a missing nin…

Tsunade with eyes that could kill him. He was sure that if her eyes could throw lightning, we could already be electrocuted to the bone.

Shizune on her side, she was silent and was looking at him with pity… and… sadness, maybe.

Sasuke then looked back at Tsunade, after all Sakura was like a daughter to her, after Sakura's parents had died, Tsunade had claimed her as her daughter, and no most likely because of him, she was gone…

"Lady Ho-"

"don't you dare say a word Uchiha, if I was still the Hokage, fro this moment on you would be sentenced to death, and I would be the one to do it, so shut your mouth before I kill you"

"Hey, hey, hey granny Tsunade, I gues it's a good thing your not the Hokage anymore, right, ha… " Then Naruto opened his eyes to look at Tsunade, and he imidiatly stopped laughing "Hum…. He,he, sorry, granny, I couldn't help it…"

Tsunade then let her head fall and covered it with her hands and all the other persons in the room could her chocked sobs has her body shook in grief for her adopted daughters disappearance.

Sasuke look down t his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world, to hide his own sadness.

000

They had been traveling for a few hours now, and the soon-to-be Bijû was thinking of Konoha again… Then her thoughts slowly drifted to the people in that room that she had left only a few hours prior.

"_How is everybody feeling? I hope Lady Tsunade isn't to mad at me for my actions…" _Wondered Sakura while looking into the distance, hoping to see some sign, that she knew would not come, on how her friends were.

She was also wondering if the news had spred through the village yet, or if Tsunade had done her possible to keep it secret…

She did not know and it bothered her…

000

She looks worried… Uchiha Itachi though while looking at the pink-haired young women that was jumping from tree to tree right in front of him.

He still remembered the expression on his brother's face once he saw that he was in his dream. And his even more then troubled expression when he saw the pinkette in his dream as well.

Itachi was about to ask her on her thoughts, but at that moment she suddenly stopped and stared a bit ahead in the forest.

Then he sensed why she had stopped, he stopped as well and went in battle position.

There was ninjas a bit ahead ad from their chakra signature, which he recognized, he could tell that they were her for them.

He then recognized that the reason why the chakra signature was so familiar to him was because he has fought against it before…

It was a high level missing nin with four other ninjas all from the Sound… They must have been some left overs from Orochumaru and they must have been engenged ti fight them.

At that moment he turned to Sakura to tell her when he saw something that sent shivers down his spine, her eyes were no longer green they were golden, and she did not look one least bit worried, she looked straight in his eyes and said "May it all begin and finish here, Uchiha"

000

A/N:

Well that's it for this chapter…sorry for the long wait, I'm soooooo sorry…. Well anyway I'll try to get on roll to upload a new chapter of this story every one or two weeks (most probably every two weeks)I'll choose a day next time which ill add to the A/N of the next chapter. I'll try to dot eh same for The Return of Something Lost. Well hope you enjoyed and Please please please review!

Coming next : The battle and the cry


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle and the Cry

Disclamer: My name isn't a men's name which man's that I did not wrote Naruto.

A/N: Well as I said before I will start to update every 2 weeks on Thursdays (sorry I'm late) Well I hope you enjoy !

Chapter 5: The battle and the cry

"May it all begin and finish here, Uchiha" At that Sakura started running toward the closest nin and in a blur he was on the ground. It took Itachi a second to figure what was happening. Then he saw the Chakra scalpels that were glowing around her hands.

Before he could reach Sakura he heard a sizzling noise behind him and turned to see a kunai which he had no problem to dodge. He saw his sender and he went to him and threw two kunais at him only to obviously have his target move away.

Then suddenly he appeared behind him, which Itachi had predicted, so he turned around just in time to see his band which he noticed was a music note."_So he is from sound, like I suspected"_

He block two punches that his opponent threw at him and sent one to him which hit fair and scare in his ribs and he had the time to see his face twist in pain and the sickening sound of his bones cracking. Then he flew away but to Itachi's surprise, did not make any crashing noise.

"Secret technique: Infernal earths break through."

Itachi immediately activated his Sharingan to try to copy his technique but he knew that without seeing the beginning, considering it was most likely a hereditary technique, he would not be able to and he had to think fast to block.

Then all hell broke loose.

000

She was having so much fun right now, she did not notice the light cuts on her body.

It seemed like her sanity had let loose and she was finally free. She felt so good attacking that she did no seem to worry one single bit on what provocated this madness.

She laugh hysterically as the body of her second opponent crashed in a nearby tree from the force of her chakra enhanced fist. She then made herself appear in front of him to punch him over and over again until she could see that the man was on the verge of death. At that she frowned and she left him there so that she could ask him questions later.

She then turned to her third opponent not worrying one single bit of the back ground noices she associated with Itachi's fight.

The man in front of her, if he could be called a man, he was from what she could guess around her age or maybe even younger. He looked weak and pall as a sheet of paper. He was probably another one of Orochumaru's sickening operation subject.

As she walked forward she noticed that for every step she took the boy took step backward. It was obvious that she was terrifying to boy in front of her.

She smirked at that though and as she started sprinting to attack the boy she saw him contract back in a ball to protect himself.

Then as her kunai was about to meet his neck it met another metal.

She looked at the weapon that was blocking the boy's neck from her weapon and followed the weapons blade to the handle an her gaze went up a skinny creamy white arm and traced up to a face. A face that she did not know.

It was a girl. Sakura then dropped her weapon to stand up and look at the newcomer. As t other girl pulled her weapon on her side, Sakura saw what kind of weapon it was, It was a… scythe. It was weird because they were not ninja's most used weapon since it was not that easy to handle and quite big.

That girl maybe she wasn't a ninja but she definitely had ninja training.

She looked again to the girl's fce and saw how beautiful she really was. She had the most beautiful eyes Sakura had ever seen. They were a light green mixed with a very pale blue which made her eyes look glassy then in her left eye there was red mixed in it like a mark in her eye.

She had a small and delicate nose and mouth. She also had a very beautiful and creamy pale complexion which made her look heavenly. She had the longest most beautiful and silky looking hair that reached to her ankles.

She was very skinny and looked weak but if you looked closely you could see the lean and strong muscles that were well hidden in her arms and legs.

She was wearing a short black skirt with extremely short shorts underneath. She was wearing a tank top that was also black and she had gloves that covered her entire arms that were black with very small white polka-dots. They sis not cover her fingers though. They reached to the base of each fingers and ended in a black delicate engraves of some sort of family sign.

What surprised Sakura the most was that she was wearing a Konoha headband on her thigh right below her skirt and just above her weapon pouch. She also had a AMBU mask that was on the side of her head. Her eyes gave way no emotions nd she looked like she could be part of ROOT but as Sakura looked more into her eyes she saw a mixed motion that she could not read.

That's what told her that she was not from ROOT.

The mystery beauty must of done some sort of jutsu because next thing he knew her scythe had folded into a four inch rod that the girl pulled on her thigh.

Sakura kept on analyzing the girl noticing she was not wearing the traditional ninja boots but she was hearing low closed boots that looked a bit like hiking boots but thinner and looked to be very good quality. That made her notice that they had no heel like most kunoichi wore in their boots. So that meant that she was naturally very tall. From a simple look she would say around 185ish cm. She was almost a head taller than Sakura.

She looked as if she had seen too much blood and deaths for her age, she looked broken and lost, but also strong. Very strong.

Sakura was about to ask her why she had stopped her attack when a breath taking high pitched terrible and horrifying scream interrupted her. Before she could registered it she heard another voice, a soft and velvety voice whisper in horror: "Itachi… no not yet, this can't be happening." And she was the girl sped in the direction of the scream, also in that same direction there was Itachi.

000

He only saw one last thing before his eyes closed after he felt the impact of the scream. A girl with black hair… He knew her… Who was she again?

"Ruka-"

Then the world went black.

000

A/N: Well that's it ! Well I ended in a cliffhanger *grins* ! So who is this Ruka? Well maybe you will know in the next chapter! I hope you liked ! Read and review please! See you next time ! Tell me how you liked it and please notify any mistakes you see that would help me a lot ! As well as constructive criticism! I really need it!


End file.
